SAIYAN BLOOD WARS - Episode 1 - Dark Eclipse
by EZRyder
Summary: The grandfather of Goku, who was he and how is his role so important to the development of the Saiyan Empire. Plus how did Freiza meet the Saiyans. The back story to DBZ (CHPT 3 is up plz R&R)
1. The Sunset on the Eve of Battle

Disclaimer- I don't own or didn't create the characters in DBZ. The characters that are not related to the DBZ franchises that are in this story are of my creation and any copying of characters of other authors is by pure accident.  
  
SAYIAN BLOOD WARS By: EZRyder  
  
EPISODE 1  
  
THE DARK ECLIPSE  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Thousands of years have passed since the Saiyan hordes ravaged the truffle homelands, and obliterated any trace of their existence. Possessing the Truffles technology, the Saiyans began to learn about machinery, science, spoken language, medicine, weapons, and much more. With these newfound resources, the Saiyans began to change from a tribal people into an enlightened society.  
  
Unfortunately, along with the formation of this civilization, the Saiyans became greedy and power hungry. The divisions began to form, and soon a faction war had broken out between the two peoples. 5½ years have passed and the tides of war had destroyed all but the two most powerful houses, the house of Bocaro, and the house of Vegita. These two houses were in a state of deadlock in the fighting.  
  
Now one warrior has risen through the ranks of the army of Vegita. His tactical skill and natural fighting ability have made him one of the most feared warriors serving under the flag of Vegita. His reputation has grown so strong that his enemies have dubbed him, "The Undying", for he has never lost a single battle.  
  
Now the two armies press into a large-scale war, they are unaware of the force that is watching them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Sunset on the Eve of Battle  
  
A cool wind passed through the long valley, kicking up clouds of dust that was plentiful throughout this barren wasteland. This land was once lush and beautiful; teaming with life; now, the war has left this land nothing more then a quiet graveyard. The only sounds were of the young warriors that had camped there for the night. Thousands of Saiyan warriors had setup a war camp for the forth-coming battle. The base was set at the upper part of the eastern slope, near one of the highest cliff points.  
  
Standing atop this cliff was one of these warriors, but unlike the rest of them he wore the insignia and uniform of an officer in the saiyan army. Two figures approached the young man with long black hair that fell down to his shoulder. His violently blue eyes shifted to notice the two approaching figures.  
  
"Lord Gadren," said one of the figures. "We have the scouting reports you wanted." Gadren just stood there in silence. One of the officers took a step forward and spoke, "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine," said Gadren, who had not yet turned to acknowledge the two warriors. "What is it that you have to report?"  
  
"Uh yes sir," said the officer. "The scouts have located the Bocaro army, and they have discovered that it outnumbers us 3 to 1, sir."  
  
Gadren stared down into the valley; somewhere down there were 3000 enemy soldiers. Gadren strained with his eyes but the windstorm was making visibility nearly impossible. "Any idea on the fighting ability of the army?" said Bocaro.  
  
"The scouts only made visual assumptions. The scanning equipment is too big and bulky to carry on a stealth mission, sir," said the officer. He was starting to stutter under the apprehension that he was feeling over the reports lack of facts.  
  
"Hmm," said Gadren. "I always felt that the scanners were useless, maybe I will recommend to our scientists to develop a scouting device that is easy to carry and lightweight. Like a helmet or a visor." He paused for a second then turned and faced the two officers for the first time this whole conversation. "Now, who was the commanding officer, and how well trained are the soldiers?"  
  
"Um." stuttered the officer. " The commanding officer is General Sleypar." The officer paused to recollect his thoughts and read his report again. "The soldiers are a mixed unit. Most of them are new recruits while the seasoned veterans have taken command positions."  
  
"Just as I predicted," said Gadren. "An army made up of children. That is all I face these days, although I will give Bocaro's intelligence credit. They knew that I would be here, or they would not have sent this many troops." He smiled at his two men, but then something struck the back of his mind like a shiver down his spine.  
  
"Are you okay, sir?" asked one of the officers.  
  
"Yes," said Gadren. He began to scan the horizon for the source of this feeling that crawled down his spine. "It just feels like that I am being spied on." "By whom," asked the officer?  
  
Gadren just stood there silently, and then he turned and walked to his officers. "Never mind that," he said. "Go tell all division commanders that, at dawn, units 1-5 are to assemble at the north side of this cliff in Delta attack pattern, and units 6-10 are to assemble on the south side of this cliff in Gamma attack pattern. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir, all hail Lord Vegita, the true ruler of the Saiyans," said both the officers in unison, they saluted, turned around and marched down from the clifftop.  
  
Gadren turned back to face the valley and closed his eyes. Meditating on tomorrow's battle and its victory.  
  
  
  
The details of the battle are of little need of explaining for it was a long and bloody one. Sleypar's troops were half drunk and asleep, due to their overconfidence in the numbers advantage. Gadren led his army like a true general; sending his pincer attack into the clumsy direct march of Sleypar's, and utterly annilhating any structure of the Bocarian attack, and reducing there a strategy into an everyman for themselves fight. To top it all off, Gadren personally decapitated Sleypar, which destroyed the remnants in the Bocarian armies' moral.  
  
The army surrendered, and Gadren's men began there looting of the spoils of their enemies' camp.  
  
Unbeknown to Gadren, that he would discover that this victory was the beginning of events that would forever change his life; for he would meet his destiny as one of the prisoners of this battle. 


	2. The Shadowed Summons

Disclaimer - I don't own anything to do with DBZ  
  
Authors note - This story came to me when I saw the episode in the Saiyan saga where Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu, and Krillen went into the other room of spirit and time that teleported there essence back in time to the Saiyan home world where they battled to Saiyans. Anyways Lets continue.  
  
  
  
Episode 1 Dark Eclipse  
  
Chapter 2 The Shadowed Summons  
  
The battle had been over for three hours. It was dusk and most of the warriors left alive retired to sleep, but Gadren still did not leave it as most leaders do. He was now walking and observing the dead soldiers that had fought bravely for their lord. There were hundreds of dead Bocarian warriors with the odd couple of dead Vegita warriors.  
  
"What a mess, eh sir," said Illden. A young Saiyan warrior, with short black spiky hair and deep green eyes, who has idolized Gadren since they met 2 years before. "You massacred these poor fools, I'll guess it takes more then a huge army to destroy "The Undying" and his band of Marauders." He just stood there and smiled at the work his idol had done.  
  
"Do you enjoy this, this blood shed," said Gadren. He knelt down to one of the younger dead Saiyan warriors. "All these great young minds, just gone. A whole generation just obliterated because of the sins of past ones, fighting over a pointless rule. Soon this planet is going to be to barren for either side to want to rule."  
  
Illden's smile disappeared. "I thought you enjoyed combat, and all its glory."  
  
"I do enjoy the thrill of battle," said Gadren. "I just don't enjoy defeating an enemy that is so easily beaten."  
  
"But there are other warriors so much more better then Sleypar was," said Illden. "As soon as we break through the lines and advance there will be harder warriors to fight."  
  
"I know," said Gadren. "But I am getting this weird feeling that this war is going to get really hard. I have been sensing it in my meditations. A larger force is approaching our civilization and its really dark."  
  
A slight movement from under some rocks about ten feet away caught Gadren's eye. Illden didn't notice it and continued to talk, :"What do u meant dark force," said Illden. "An new Saiyan fighter stronger then the undying. So there is someone who can beat you." "No," said Gadren, still eyeing the rock pile. "This person or people, they are not Saiyans. Its an alien presence."  
  
"An alien presence," said Illden. "But there are no such things as aliens."  
  
"How do you know that?" said Gadren. He looked up to the sky and awed at the immensity of the stars hanging overhead.  
  
"Lord Gadren, we must focus on the battle at hand," said Illden softly. "The problems of tomorrow can wait for tomorrow. We must focus on the now."  
  
"As should you," said Gadren. The movement had flown at Illden's back, to reveal that it had been a helmeted Saiyan warrior hiding back there, and this warrior was looking to kill Illden with a ki blast. Gadren was faster he had already moved and stepped between Illden and the other fighter. The fighter fired the ki blast, which Gadren easily deflected into the rock face. He then drove at the now surprised warrior, grabbed the helmet and threw the warrior over his shoulder and into the ground very hard. "For you, my young Illden have a lot to learn about living and feeling the life around you and not the death."  
  
Illden stood there, jaw dropped at what had just happened. He was totally stunned that he had not noticed that his life was in danger, and his respect for Gadren grew greater as he had saved his life and taught him a valuable lesson, even in peaceful moments there can always be a threat to that peace.  
  
Gadren stood over the beaten warrior. He held the warrior down with his foot. "You are beaten, young warrior," said Gadren. "Now unmask yourself and lets see who would stab my friend in the back." "Yeah," said Illden. "Lets see who would be so low and rotten to stab someone in the back after they had been beaten. You Bocarian pig." The warrior took the helmet off, and both Gadren and Illden were shocked to see that the warrior underneath was a young Saiyan girl.  
  
"Well, this is a first," said Gadren. "I have never yet had to beat a women before, and furthermore a beautiful one at that."  
  
"Jita Pigs, let me up," said the young woman. She struggled but Gadren was way to strong for her. With long flowing brown hair tied back, deep green eyes, and wearing a custom made for woman Saiyan armor suit. She was stunning to Gadren even in her fit of rage at him.  
  
"Your army is defeated, yet you continue to attack my men when their backs are turned, and then you call us pigs when we beat you," said Gadren. "The least you could do is introduce yourself before insulting us." Illden smiled, he loved watching Gadren perform his interrogations.  
  
A cool gust of wind blasted through the battlefield. Sending a shiver up Gadren's spine. He felt an ominous presence around him, and he could tell that Illden did to, as he looked really scared. Gadren turned his head to the right, and there stood a dark cloaked figure wearing a hood that shrouded his face in darkness. He was a big warrior, about a foot taller then Gadren. Gadren just stood there and stared at the menacing figure.  
  
"Who are you?" shouted Illden. He jumped in-between Gadren and the figure.  
  
"Lord Gadren," said the figure, choosing to ignore Illden. The girl who was still pinned under Gadren's foot looked up at him.  
  
"You are 'The Undying One'," she said looking almost like she saw a ghost. He looked at her and nodded. She swallowed then looked at the other figure.  
  
"Yes," replied Gadren.  
  
"Your presence is wanted at the palace. The king wishes to speak with you," said the hooded the figure. Gadren noted that he had an unusual accent, one that he never heard a Saiyan speak before.  
  
"For what reason?" asked Illden? He was very wary of this shadowy figure. Gadren knew that this guy was not like anyone he had ever met. He could feel that his essence wasn't Saiyan but he was just as strong, maybe even more.  
  
"That is not for you to know foot soldier, now shut up before I put my knee through your forehead," replied the warrior. Illden was fuming, he was about to lunge at him, but before he could do that, Gadren put his arm on Illden's shoulder. "That's enough, Illden," said Gadren softly in Illden's ear. "This warrior is a lot stronger then you, he might be even stronger then me." Illden looked at him wide eyed with fear and he let his anger go.  
  
"Now, if that's over with," said the warrior. He looked over at the girl on the ground that was teary eyed with fear. "Also bring that princess of Bocaria with you. She will be an interesting trophy. Gadren looked at the radiant girl. "You are Princess Rein," he said.  
  
She nodded. The hooded figure shifted his cloak to get ready to take off. With that shift Gadren caught a glimpse of a lock of green hair. "Wait a minute," he shouted. The hooded figure stopped and turned to him. "What is your name, and whom do you serve?" The hooded figure stood there. Pondering his response, then he tore off his hood to reveal a green-faced man. He had a Saiyan like face besides the skin tone, with flowing green hair, held together with a jeweled chain across his fore head. "My name," he finally said. "My name is Zarbon, last of the Amphibid people, and servant of a force far greater then that of Vegita and Bocaro." Zarbon then shot into the sky and out of sight in a second; leaving the three warriors alone. Now Gadren knew that his premonitions were coming true, and the darkness he felt was within Zarbon, but he sensed that this master of his was the greater threat that he would ever face. 


	3. The Offer

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ, the story is mine based on the characters of DBZ.  
  
A/N - In this chapter we are introduced to a King and Prince Vegita. They are not the two that are from the series. Prince Vegita is the King Vegita that is the father of the character Vegita in DBZ. Also an obelisk is a tower like building, kind of like the Washington Monument.  
  
  
  
Dark Eclipse  
  
By EZRyder  
  
Chapter 3 The Offer  
  
  
  
A thousand miles from the battlefield of the civil war, stands a majestic palace on top of an enormous hill. A castle crafted out of thousands of hand chiseled stones, surrounded in decorative art and armor. With a flowing river as a moat that ran around the castle gate, a river dominated by an enormous wooden drawbridge that led from the bustling city outside to the huge royal obelisk inside. An obelisk that is made out of iron, with a diamond shape top made out of steel ingrained with silver, and gold for a sophisticated look. In this top crystal glass windows were cut; and the only entrance to this building was at the front, guarded by three royal elite guards. There were also many more guards inside leading to the royal chambers, and the throne room.  
  
A winding staircase that wound around the inside of the tower led up this diamond shaped chamber, and at the top stood 20 elite guards at constant attention on the path to the throne, the throne that the Vegita bloodline had held for over 300 Saiyan years. On this day the King wishes his name had never been made Vegita.  
  
He was an old man, of over 50 years as ruler of the kingdom. He had been alone for 30 of those years until he finally mated with a young princess, for only the sake of producing an heir to his legacy. His mate had fallen victim to poisoning and died a year ago. An apparent assassination by Bocaro to shattered Vegita's morale. This had the opposite effect as Lord Vegita had intensified his assault on Bocaro as revenge for the cowardly attack of the mother to his son, and he would still be doing this today if his reality had not spun out of control. Now he sat there pondering, running his strong hands through his graying spiked royal hair and adjusting himself in the Saiyan armor that he wore. Pondering the events that had brought this misery on his soul over the past few hours.  
  
'An offer,' the memory flashed of the warrior that stood before his royal chamber.  
  
The man had appeared in his royal chamber out of nowhere. Dressed in a hooded cloak he had appeared menacingly in front of his throne. Vegita had quickly dispatched three of his elite guards to deal with this intruder. The warrior quickly dispatched them with three quick punches, and they crumbled as if they were 6th class Saiyan warriors. There they lay in a pile, not quite dead but out of action for a while, and the warrior just stood there laughing at the King.  
  
"These warriors are good," he chuckled. "But I am a lot better. Do you think I would do this if I couldn't beat your elite guard Lord Vegita." He still remained in the shadow of his cloak, but the king knew that this man was not a Saiyan. His voice was different, he was really tall, and he had no tail.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?" said the king. His eyes narrowed on this attacker of his throne.  
  
"I came to help you," said the warrior. The remaining elite guards were all gasping at the response. The king was stunned at this statement, but this stunned stated did not last long as a running movement caught his eye and he glanced to his right to see his only son prince Vegita appear from his chamber to find out what all the commotion is about.  
  
"Father, are you okay?" shouted the prince. He eyed the new intruder and got into an attack pose. The tension in the air was strong.  
  
"I am fine," the king spoke in a regal fashion. "Now hold your ground my son, I will deal with this visitor." He sat there staring at the unknown warrior. "Now," he said to the hooded warrior. "May you remove your cowl? If I am to make an agreement with you then I must see your face."  
  
The man stepped forward and knelt at the throne. He slowly removed his hood and the king discovered that he was right about him not being a Saiyan.  
  
"I am Zarbon," said the warrior. "I am here to aid you in your war against the Bocarian army."  
  
"Assist me," said the king. "Why?"  
  
"I am apart of a galactic empire," said Zarbon. "A vast collection of warrior species, that work together to bring the galaxy under our control. My mission is to find a new breed of soldier for our army. I have studied your species for some time now and have discovered that you possess a unique strength and fighting ability that is rarely seen." He stood up and stared at the king, awaiting his next words.  
  
"Why do you wish our help?" said the king quietly but strongly. He did not like this man very much he was to strong and confident for this to be a plea for help. "You are vastly stronger then my elite warriors."  
  
Zarbon just smiled a cocky smile. "Yes that is true," he said. "But I am one of the top leaders in the empire. Our foot soldiers are vastly weaker then your men. We need a stronger army in order to dominate the galaxy."  
  
"I understand," said the king wearily. "Now what do you propose?"  
  
"I am here to make you 'an offer'," said Zarbon. "I wish to unite your people and end your war. I want the Saiyan people to join our empire and battle our enemies and not themselves. If you are wondering why I don't invade your world, the answer is that I feel that a voluntary joining rather then a forced one will make your people more willing to aide us. I came to you because we will need a Saiyan to be a leader of your people. You can rule this planet, as you wish, but you are ultimately responsible to the empire and its rulers."  
  
"So," said the king. "You mean that I will be the ruler of this planet."  
  
"Yes," said Zarbon. "We will even name it after you."  
  
"Hmmmm...You make an interesting proposal. I will have to think about it," said the king. His subjects were shocked at the hesitation of their king, including the prince.  
  
"Father, what are you waiting for?" said the prince. "This man has offered to end our war and now you hesitate."  
  
"That is alright," replied Zarbon. "I will return in three days for your decision." With that said, he leapt into the air and was gone. All the warriors stood there stunned at Zarbon's speed.  
  
The king finally collected his wits. "Guards, carry those wounded soldiers to the healers. The rest of you leave me to ponder this turn of events."  
  
"Father," said the prince. The guards who had turned to leave had stopped to see what would happen next. "Why are you being stubborn? We are going to lose this opportunity to end this thousand year old war forever, and you have to think about it."  
  
The king looked up at his son and smiled an honest smile. "My poor, foolish son," he said. "You do not see that there is no such thing as an easy way out of a difficult problem. I fear that we are playing a far more dangerous game then you are able to see. This man offers us the world and asks too little in return, I fear there is a catch to this problem. Now leave me to think about this, before I have the guards remove you." The last sentence he spoke was spoken as threateningly as he had ever meant it. Prince Vegita let out a growl of frustration, turned and stormed off towards the staircase that lead out of the tower, with the guards in tow. The king sat there alone in his despair knowing that he would no longer be in total control of his future, and now he was afraid that his son was starting to stand against him. 'A dark times for the Saiyan race this is' he thought  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Wow," stammered Rein. "Your castle is so amazing compared to ours." She had her arms bound in restraints and held at chains length by Illden. He had been put on babysitter duty for the trip to the capital to see the king. It was his first time to see the king since he was given his commission as a Saiyan warrior. His tail flapped in the breeze, as he was excited. It was improper for Saiyans to have their tails showing out from around their waist. He quickly wrapped around his waist and followed his friend Gadren up the steps towards the drawbridge.  
  
"Something is wrong," said Gadren. He quickened his pace across the bridge. The gate guards snapped to attention immeditaely, as it was a rarity for one of the most famous generals to walk through their gates. "At ease," he said."  
  
'What is the problem?" asked Illden to Gadren; as he hurried to catch up with him, all the while he was dragging Rein behind him who was still sightseeing. "Would you hurry up woman?" he shouted. "Or I will knock you out and carry you myself."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," she replied and she stopped cold and would not budge. They both turned and faced each other, and they both began to pull on their end of the chain. They strained at each other's strength and fought ferociously. Until Illden noticed that Gadren was shaking his head at his inability to defeat a handicapped woman in a test of strength.  
  
"I will be at the palace Illden," said Gadren. " A crowd of on looking Saiyans had formed around the two struggling warriors. "I hope you kids can play nice while I am gone. Oh by the way Illden, if she escapes I will kick the living hell out of you." The crowd burst out into laughter at Illden. This only caused Illden to become angry, and this anger caused the short haired Saiyan to power up and yank Rein off her feet and onto the ground, face first. He then sat on her back, pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Hey," she shouted. "Let me up,"  
  
Illden ignored her screaming. "Is there anything I should do with her, my lord?" he asked.  
  
"Just make sure she is subdued," said Gadren. He smiled at her predicament; she just glared back at him. "When I return, I will figure out what to do with her," he spoke, and his smile disappeared. "For I fear that there is trouble brewing on the throne."  
  
He quickly turned towards the royal obelisk, and at the bottom of the tower stood the elite royal guard with the king's son. He approached them and noted that the young prince looked furious. For he was still a teenager but sprouting the same royal hairstyle that all the royal kings did, and to Gadren's surprise the prince was starting to show signs that he was growing a beard.  
  
He walked up to the prince and knelt. "My Lord," said Gadren. "I am here to see the king."  
  
"Lord Gadren," said the prince. "I am surprised you're here, but I am also glad. Maybe you can succeed where I failed in talking sense into my father." Gadren rose to his feet and looked at the prince unusually.  
  
"Would this problem have to do with a green fellow that goes by the name Zarbon?" he asked very passively. The prince jaw dropped at the knowledge that Gadren possessed.  
  
"Yes it does," said Vegita. "He has offered to end our war and bring peace to our planet, in exchange for our armies' services in his empire."  
  
Gadren stood there absorbing the information. "Then why did Zarbon tell me to come to the capital?" he asked out loud.  
  
"I wouldn't know," said Vegita. "I can't understand though why is my father so hesitant to join with this Zarbon character, it would finally bring us the power we need and our pride would grow."  
  
"No," stated Gadren fiercely, he looked up towards the top of the tower. "There is a darker force at work here other then Zarbon, I think the king feels it to. I must speak with him."  
  
He moved to approach the stairs, but two guards stood in his way. "The king has asked to be sequestered for time to think," said one of the guards. Gadren looked at Vegita, and he nodded that they were speaking the truth.  
  
"He has asked to be alone," said Vegita. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, his cape that he was wearing blowing in the wind across his royal Saiyan armor.  
  
"Then, I will wait to," said Gadren who sat down and crossed his legs in a meditative trance. "For there is something far greater then us at work here. I must meditate on the coming events." He fell quiet and the rest of the group stood in the silence of the wind blowing across the courtyard, and waited. 


	4. The Plan Unfolds

SAIYAN BLOOD WARS  
  
Dark Eclipse  
  
By EZRyder  
  
Chapter 4 The Plan Unfolds  
  
Disclaimer -I don't own DBZ, but this story is my own creation.  
  
  
  
Far across the planet of the Saiyans, thousands of miles from the capitals of both feuding nations, lies a volcanic wasteland. Where molten rock and volcanic explosions make the land uninhabitable, for Saiyans.  
  
Inside this wasteland, is a small dome shaped ship, hovering over a boiling lake of lava. Inside this ship is living quarters, a medical bay, and a sophisticated command center with dozens of armored technicians working at control panels.  
  
Sitting at the command chair is Zarbon, his eyes closed in a meditative trance and waiting for something. In front of him is a giant screen, and on it is the global map of the Saiyan planet.  
  
Heavy footsteps approach Zarbon from behind, causing him to open his eyes. "Why, hello Dadorain," said Zarbon. "I hope you have been as successful as I have been."  
  
The large, pudgy, spiked, pink warrior came up on the right side of the chair. His scratchy voice came across with excitement. "I have," were what he said.  
  
"This species of warriors is like nothing I have ever met in my life," said Zarbon. "They live with heavy gravity, a harsh environment, and have a large sense of pride that makes them fight for it. We have hit a gold mine."  
  
"Yes," replied Dadorian. "We should report this right now."  
  
"I have already sent a message for Lord Freiza to contact us," said Zarbon. "I am awaiting for the transmission pulse to arrive so we can talk to him in person. It should be here at any moment." With his exact words there was a beeping at the communications monitor.  
  
"We have an incoming transmission from Lord Freiza," said one of the purple-headed aliens at the control board.  
  
"Well put it up on the main screen," ordered Zarbon, he got out of his chair ready to speak to his master.  
  
The screen flashed from the map to the horned headed, pink skinned, white-headed alien lord known as Freiza. "Report," said his feminine voice. No one dared think his voice was funny for behind that voice was a power that would annihilate anyone who dared to laugh at him.  
  
"The scouting report was right," said Dadorian first. "This planet has a race of extremely strong warriors. Stronger then most of our regular army."  
  
"How strong is this?" asked Frieza inquisitively.  
  
It was Zarbons turn. "The planet's soldiers power range from 500 to 7800 in fighting ability," he replied. "Also their fighting technique is really battle hardened, after approximately 3000 years of faction fighting for domination of this planet."  
  
"Interesting," said Freiza. He licked his purple lips and thought for a moment. "Can we control these people?"  
  
"We have each spoken to one of the heads of the strongest sides," said Dadorian. "I spoke to Bocaro, and he said he will follow us wholeheartedly if we assist him in winning this war and making him the ruler of the planet."  
  
"I spoke to the Vegita faction," said Zarbon. "They seem to be the winning side in this war as they have the stronger fighters, better technology, and superior leadership."  
  
"What is their stand?" said Freiza.  
  
"They are not totally with us yet," replied the green skinned alien. "The king seems hesitant to give up the total rule of people to us, he is old and is trapped in his old ways of war. His son, the next heir to the throne, seems more eager to join us. He is more power hungry then his father, and is willing to allow a higher power overrule him at times when they are necessary."  
  
Freiza sat there thinking for a few moments. "Excellent work you two, I have decided that this Vegita army is more suited to be the ruling class." replied Freiza. Zarbon looked at Dadorian, but he only shrugged off that he would now have to annihilate the people that he had offered to join him. "Here are some more orders, I will be arriving in 2 weeks to this planet. I want this war over by then, and I want this Prince Vegita on the throne. The current king is to be removed without anyone knowing that his death had anything to do with us. When I arrive I want to be seen as a savior and not an assassin. The people would be more willing to fight for us if they are on our side."  
  
"Yes, my lord," said Zarbon and Dadorian simultaneously. The whole command center bowed and the screen flicked off.  
  
"So," said Dadorian. "How do we assassinate this King Vegita?"  
  
"I have thought about that already," replied Zarbon. "A high ranking general, known as Gadren has captured one of Bocaro's top ranking assassins, who is also Bocaro's daughter. I say we use her as our patsy in killing the King."  
  
"So she takes the fall, and the prince takes the throne and begs to join our empire. We help him annihilate the Bocaro's, and then the Saiyans join with Lord Freiza. Great idea," said Dadorian. "Where is this Gadren now."  
  
"Actually as of this moment he is speaking with the king, and he brought that girl with him to the palace," replied Zarbon. They both smiled.  
  
"This is way too easy," said Dadorian. Both warriors let out a loud burst of laughter that echoed throughout the entire wasteland. 


	5. Power Struggle

SAIYAN BLOOD WARS  
  
Episode 1 - Dark Eclipse  
  
By EZRyder  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 The Power Struggle  
  
A/N- I'd like to thank Frieza's Woman for pointing out the grave error I made in the spelling of Dodoria's name. I will from here on end spell it correctly. Thanks again and please review.  
  
The steps that crept up around the inside of the obelisk were eerily quiet, for this was the first time that Gadren had climbed the steps and there was not a single guard along the way. Well this was the first time in the history of the Vegita faction that, a king would dismiss his royal guard entirely. Gadren knew there was something wrong.  
  
Prince Vegita had given him the story of what Zarbon had said and done. Something told Gadren that there was more to Zarbon's motives then just creating a stronger fighting force. There was too much cloak and dagger acting by this warrior. He was indeed stronger then the Saiyan Elite guard.  
  
'Is he stronger then me,' thought Gadren. He was nearly to the top, summoned there by the king. 'This warrior could destroy us in an instant if the king didn't do as he pleased, and maybe I won't be able to defend him.'  
  
The darkness in his thoughts thickened as he came upon the throne room and the old king sitting there with one hand covering his eyes as if his spirit was tortured in a fiery hell. His fear had made the king look even older and weaker then he truly was. This Zarbon had given the king 3 days to decide whether he should rule as a puppet or die as a martyr.  
  
"My Liege," spoke Gadren, as he approached the throne and knelt down in a bow of respect for his leader. "I have come just as you asked. How may I serve you?"  
  
"Then answer me this," said the king softly. He had not moved an inch except for his mouth. "After all this fighting of the past millennia's are we to just stop and put our arms in chains." Gadren had never heard a more poetic speech ever in his life. This was not a Saiyan warrior talking. This was a Saiyan truly expressing his fear for the choice that he must make.  
  
"I do not know, sire," replied Gadren. "I will fight for you, die for you, but I cannot decide for you. You are the king and I am his knight, the first and foremost elite class warrior to ever be born from Saiyan blood."  
  
"Then tell me this," said the king. "Are we doomed?"  
  
"I believe," said Gadren. "That the Saiyans are the most powerful beings in the universe. We get stronger and faster everyday, and our true power of the Super Saiyan is locked in all of us somewhere, only time stands in the way of us ever unleashing that god like fury, that destroyed our 3rd moon and everyone on it, a millennia ago." He approached the throne and took the kings hand from the eyes of the great ruler.  
  
"Whatever your choice maybe," said Gadren. "I will follow you, and my army will follow you." The king looked at him and smiled, Gadren returned the smile.  
  
"You are like the son that I have always wanted," said the king. These words shocked Gadren's ears. "I know, these words are unusual for me to say, but I fear that my real son has ideals of following this Zarbon and his galactic empire. I fear that my decision will create a power struggle, because he believes this man can bring him the power that will help him control the world. He is so blinded by greed that he might be even insane enough to call upon the ceremonial trial of leadership, where he will challenge me to a fight for my throne."  
  
Gadren gritted his teeth. The prince was very much the description that the king had spoken. He hated to admit the truth, but this was a problem that may destroy any hopes of creating a civilization for the Saiyan race. Just then an idea struck his mind.  
  
"My Lord," said Gadren. "You are far too old to be able to fight your son in a fair fight. The code allows you, that past a certain age of leadership you can select a champion to fight for you, and I would be honored to fight for you."  
  
"Then there is hope for us yet," said the king.  
  
*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-  
  
"Damn him," screamed the young prince in the hallway of the northern tower. It was nightfall and the castle was poorly lit. "He has decided to refuse Zarbon's request, why would he doom us to another decade of this misery. When we can seize the opportunity now to become the strongest beings in the universe." The prince was alone in these hallways, in a fit of anger at his father's final decision.  
  
The memory of hours ago flooded back to him; as he stood there and watched as his father snatched his plans away from him. He was about to challenge his right to rule when, that suck up of a knight, Gadren spoke that anyone who challenged this decision would have to get through him first. Vegita knew that Gadren was stronger then him now. Maybe later on in life he would become stronger then him but not at this time.  
  
"Why?" said the king sadly. He collapsed to his knees, and bent his head down. He spoke softly almost a whisper, "We could have been so great."  
  
A thud of two sets of boots approaching from behind him broke his thoughts.  
  
"You were right," said the raspy voice of Dodoria. "He is a dreamer, and he is also perfect for our plans." He came up on Vegita's left. Another figure came up on his right.  
  
"I told you," said the accented voice of Zarbon. Vegita looked up at both of them staring down at him. "Boy, how would you like to be king?"  
  
"What?" said the stunned Prince.  
  
"We want you to be on the throne," replied the pink and massive Dodoria. "We have plans for your kingdom and your father is in the way."  
  
"You can't," said Vegita. "The only way to become king is to either succeed him in a natural death, or defeat him or his champion in a trial by combat."  
  
"Oh," replied Zarbon smugly. "We have found a loop hole for which you can become king in the next 2 days, if you are willing to join us."  
  
A smile crossed the prince's face, a smile of greed. "You bet I am," said the eager prince. The two warriors picked up the prince on to his feet and they started to walk into the darkness of the hallway. "Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"To plan on making you a lord, Vegita," said Dodoria. "But first you must meet someone."  
  
"Who?" asked the prince.  
  
"The lord of this entire galaxy," replied Zarbon. "My lord, and soon to be yours. The strongest being in the universe Lord Freiza." After that there was only the sounds of three sets of footsteps walking into the darkness of the halls of the castle. 


End file.
